A medio camino
by rambaldi712
Summary: Algunas veces su esposo podia ser un poquito denso. Pero nunca penso que Ryoma lo era tanto. Le tomo medio camino registrar lo que Sakuno dijo.
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA ES UNA TRADUCCION. SU NOMBRE ORIGINAL ES "_Halfway Down the Block" _ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR QUE CUANDO YO LA LEI ME MATE DE LA RISA.**

**AQUIE VA**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A MEDIO CAMINO.**

Sakuno revolvió el pote por lo que parecía la centésima vez. Esperando que su esposo llegara de jugar Tennis con su padre. Preparando udon para calmarlo. Siempre que llegaba de la casa de sus padres lo hacia murmurando cosas como viejo pervertido.

Sonrió levemente por el pensamiento. Su suegro no era tan malo, de acuerdo él si coqueteo con ella cuando bailaron después de la boda. Sakuno recordaba la línea perfectamente,"_Si el mocoso bueno para nada no te trata bien nosotros siempre podríamos escaparnos juntos. Una cosa bonita como tu podría aprender mucho de un hombre como yo_" Sakuno sabia que todo era para divertirse, pero Ryoma no lo tomo muy bien. El iba a sacarlo de la recepcion por eso.

El siempre terminaba frustrado cuando se trataba de su padre. Esa era una de las pocas veces que le podía sacar emociones. Su esposo no era de los que demostraban cariño en público, pero el podía ser encantador y dulce en su propia manera. La forma en que tocaba su cabello suavemente con su mano mientras veían tennis en la noche, o cuando le daba un beso y un abrazo cuando llegaba en la noche. Muchas persona podrían encontrar su falta de afecto extraña… bordeando lo disfuncional, pero ella conocía a su marido… la mayoría del tiempo. De vez en cuando ella se cuestionaba lo mucho que el entendía emocionalmente. Ryoma podio ser muuuy denso alguna veces. Como el año pasado, dos semanas antes de la boda, se pusieron a pelear, ¿y qué hizo él cuando le dijo que quería estar sola? Se fue, y no solamente se fue. Ryoma fue a jugar tennis con el resto del viejo equipo como si nada hubiese pasado. Teniendo suerte de que ella fuese tan comprensiva.

Y sabia que estaría de un humor terrible cuando llegara a casa. Probablemente querría ir a jugar tennis con Fuji, Momo y el resto del equipo. Pero hoy no lo podía permitir. Tenia noticias para él, noticias que lo sorprenderían mucho mas que pasar un tiempo con su padre.

"Sakuno." Su voz resonó por toda la casa, ella lo podía oír murmurando al sacarse los zapatos y cerrar la puerta.

Sakuno cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento. Era ahora o nunca, bueno, no realmente nunca… pero probablemente esperaría hasta que él lo notara para decir algo, eso si no lo decía ahora. "En la cocina" su voz era suave, probablemente tan suave como la primera vez que se conocieron.

Pudo sentirlo por detrás al recibir el acostumbrado beso y abrazo, "Qué estas haciendo?"

"Cocine algo de udon, como una sorpresa espe-"

"No tengo hambre. De hecho voy a ir a jugar tennis con Momo y el resto del viejo equipo" lo escucho empezando a salir del cuarto nuevamente. "Regresare pronto!"

Sakuno se volteo rápidamente y lo siguió al pasillo hacia la puerta, "Espera! Trabaje tan duro y realmen-"

"Regresare después, y lo comeré cuando vuelva. Ya los llame y necesito irme"

Observo silenciosamente como su esposo se ponía los zapatos y tomaba su maleta. Era en tiempos como estos cuando odiaba los celulares, su marido y el tennis. "Necesiti decir-"

Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta y lo siguiente que supo fue que; Eiji, Fuji y Momo estaba en la puerta.

Ryoma se volteo a enfrentar a su esposa una vez más "Comeré cuando llegue a casa. Lo que sea que tengas que decir puede esperar hasta después del tennis. Adiós" Levanto una mano en el aire mientras que con la otra recogía su maleta.

Esto era todo lo que Sakuno podía aguantar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan denso? Lo miro enojada a la espalda, por la mirada de Momo se podía decir que se veía realmente molesta. Ryoma podía irse, eso estaba bien, pero ella iba a decir lo que necesitaba. "Esta bien, ándate, pero espero que no vuelvas."

Eso lo detuvo; se podía ver que por la forma rígida que tomo su cuerpo que no podría mantener la calma si la miraba. Su voz sonó dura, fría tal cual lo esperaba. "¿Qué? No seas ridícula por una sopa" su voz sonaba como cuando eran jóvenes y le decía que su cabello era muy largo o que no doblaba las rodillas lo necesario.

Intentaba hacer que ella se disculpara, pero esta vez no funcionaria. No, lo tenia y esta vez no iba a retroceder, "No estoy siendo ridícula, y esto no es sobre una sopa. No creo que quiera interponerme más entre tú y tu amor al tennis. Es decir, con el bebe solo vamos a retrasarte. Nunca más jugaras tennis como lo haces regularmente" Sakuno se relajo un poco al ver como Fuji abría sus ojos y le sonreía, pero la verdadera respuesta iba a venir de su esposo.

Se dio vuelta y la miro directo a los ojos, eso era un paso a la dirección correcta "Eres más importante que el tennis, y no se por que decidiste sacar esto ahora. Volveré más tarde" Ryoma camino mas allá de donde estaba los tres hombres que ahora tenían una mirada de incredulidad en sus rostros. Los ojos de Momo estaban desorbitados y su boca abierta al mirar a Sakuno.

La chica puso una mano en su frente. Podría no haberle dicho. Probablemente no lo notaria hasta que empezara a pagar la cuenta de la universidad. Probablemente ni preguntaría por qué había otra persona con ellos en la mesa.

Escucho ruidos y abrio sus ojos justo a tiempo de ver a Momo empujado a la puerta al entrar Ryoma "¿Bebé?"

Sakuno sonrió para si misma, a lo mejor su esposo no era tan denso como creía "Sí"

Ryoma pestaño varias veces con un rostro en blanco y se volvió a enfrentar a su antiguos compañeros, "Sobre el juego" contuvo su aliento, si el iba a jugar en un momento como este definitivamente iba a matarlo, "No creo que pueda unirme esta noche"

"Esta bien Ochibi." Dijo Eiji mientras comenzaba a saltar "Sakuno, vas a tener un chibi-Ochibi!"

Fuji sonrió abiertamente, "Por un minuto pensé que no iba a captar lo que le dijiste"

"Yo también" Sakuno le sonrió de vuelta al alto hombre.

"Felicitaciones Echizen" sonrió Momo mientras le pegaba al joven en la espalda "Bueno, ahora yo gano la apuesta Eiji. Págame"

"Ah, no es mi culpa. Inui ni siquiera pensaba que se habían besado. Los datos estaban a mi favor"

Fuji empujo a los dos hombres afuera y cerro la puerta, "Buenas noches"

Sakuno asintió hacia la puerta cerrada y dejo que su visión quedara interrumpida por la espalda de su marido "De verdad pensé que no lo habías entendido"

Gruño suavemente al darse vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella, "Mada Mada Dane."

Se sonrió a si misma. Le tomo medio camino darse cuenta lo que había dicho.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO** "**_ME ENFERMAS"_**


	2. Me enfermas

**ESTA ES UNA TRADUCCION. SU NOMBRE ORIGINAL ES "_Halfway Down the Block" _ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR QUE CUANDO YO LA LEI ME MATE DE LA RISA.**

**AQUIE VA**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A MEDIO CAMINO. Capitulo II "ME ENFERMAS"**

Ryoma golpeo su almohada mientras probaba una nueva posición para dormir. El problema era la que las posiciones del sofá eran limitadas. No era que Sakuno no lo quisiera en su cama, ese no era el problema. Eran los entupidos malestares mañaneros. Gruño ligeramente, ni siquiera sabía porque los llamaban mañaneros. No sucedían en las mañanas, solo pasaban cada vez que él estaba cerca.

"Deberían ser llamados malestares sensitivos a Ryoma" murmuro para si mismo mientras rodaba otra vez más.

No tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que pasaba, pero cada vez que el entraba al cuarto Sakuno corría al baño. Estaba empezando a ser ridículo. Un día movió todas sus cosas a la habitación de huéspedes mientras él jugaba tennis con Eiji. ¡Esa habitación ni siquiera tenia ducha! Y tenia que esperar que Sakuno estuviera en la cocina para poder ducharse.

Hacia dos días que no podía dormir, pero durante ese tiempo decidió unas cuantas cosas, necesitarían un apartamento más grande. Solo tenían un cuarto. Después de pensar un poco decidió que comprarían una casa. Tenia que tener tres habitaciones al menos; uno para ellos, otro para el bebe, y el ultimo para que el pudiera dormir si esto pasaba de nuevo. También pensó en tres nuevos movimientos de tennis y como perfeccionar uno en el que estaba trabajando. Todo lo bueno que salía de la situación solo causaba que se enojara más. Ya estaba casi en el punto de que no querría jugar mas tennis si eso significaba que no podría dormir con su esposa... a lo mejor eso era un poquito drástico, pero después de dos semanas en el sofá Ryoma esta bastante seguro que dejaría el tennis… después.

"Uggh!" Ryoma se canso de acomodar la almohada y la tiro. Pero con su suerte esta choco en la puerta de su cuarto. Solo unos segundos después se encendió la luz y escucho a su esposa entrar por la puerta.

"Ryoma?" El se quejo al oir su voz por el cuarto. Ella tampoco había podido dormir bien al estar preocupada por él. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento, fingir. Sakuno no tenía por que preocuparse. "Ryoma, se que estas despierto. Tu almohada esta en la puerta."

Si pudiese quejarse mentalmente lo haría, "La iré a buscar en un segundo. Vuelve a la cama"

La escucho caminar hacia él "Yo te la llevaré"

"No lo hagas. Solo te enfermaras" le gruño a la chica, lamentando inmediatamente cuando ella se acerco y suspiro con tristeza.

Cuando respondió lo hizo con voz suave "Me arriesgare"

Antes de que lo supiera Sakuno ya estaba sentada en el sofá, la almohada ya en su cabeza y su mano acariciando su mejilla "Te extrañe" murmuro la chica.

"Lo se " respondió "Pero necesitas dormir"

"No puedo dormir sin ti"

Ryoma no pudo evitar sonreír. Eso fue hasta que puso su mano en la boca y corrió al baño. Ryoma se descargo con la almohada mientras le preguntaba "Estas bien?"

Puso una cara de asco al escuchar los ruidos que hacia, después de un momento respondió "Sí…"

Golpeo su cabeza en la almohada; como iban a sobrevivir mañana en el almuerzo con Momo y Ann, él no lo sabía. Ni tampoco como lo iba a hacer por el resto del embarazo.

**Al día siguiente**

Momo y Sakuno caminaban por la vereda lado a lado conversando animadamente… se veían como la pareja perfecta. El unico problema eran sus medias naranjas que iban significativamente tras de ellos.

Ann se volteo a mirar a Ryoma sonriendo ligeramente "No te preocupes, no creo que dure las catorce semanas"

Ryoma se quejo, no le importaba si demostraba emociones frente a Ann. Era increíble. Ann les había explicado lo que en realidad pasaba, gracias al hecho de que era una enfermera. Llamándole la atención eso de mediar y ayudar a las personas la ayudaron a decidir la carrera..

**Flashback**

Ryoma y Sakuno estaban sentados en una mesita al aire libre del café mientras esperaban a Momo y a Ann. Ryoma quería tirarle su raqueta al hombre de la mesa continua que no hacia nada mas que mirar lujuriosamente a su esposa. Pero no, había dejado su raqueta en la cas ay esto era lo mas cerca que podía estar de su esposa sin que comenzara a vomitar.

"Hola chico!" escucharon la voz de Ann.

Sakuno se levanto a saludar a su amiga, durante algún campeonato de la escuela se habían convertido en grandes amigas. Ryoma no estaba poniendo atención cuando le contaron la historia. Pero ahora mismo estaba celoso; celoso de no poder abrazar a su esposa mientras que su amiga si podía.

Bueno, estuvo celoso hasta que Sakuno hizo arcadas, cubrió su boca con la mano y corrió al café. Bueno al menos sabía que no solo él no la podía abrazar… o eso pensó hasta que volvió y abrazo a Momo. Ryoma espero, pero ella no vomito. Y se sentaron de acuerdo a eso. Momo y Sakuno a un lado mientras que Ryoma y Ann estaban en el otro.

"Lo siento Ann, pero hueles terrible" Dijo Sakuno suavemente mientras se sentaba junto al prometido de su amiga.

"Esta bien. Es natural estar sensitiva a cierto gustos y olores" replico Ann mientras le sonreía a su amiga.

"Se ira?" pregunto mientras miraba a Ryoma de reojo.

Ann rio suavemente "Es por eso que Ryoma no esta sentado a tu lado? Estas sensible a su olor?" Sakuno se sonrojo ligeramente y Ryoma solo cruzo sus brazos "No te preocupes Ryoma, es probable que no seas tu. Puede ser tu colonia, shampoo o jabón. Mi sugerencia es que trates de cambiar esas cosas y ver si funciona. Y Sakuno esto va a empeorar antes de mejorar. Pronto vas a tener problemas con la comida, eso si ya no los tienes"

Sakuno parecía estar confusa por un momento "Espera, pensaba que mi apetito iba a crecer. No que estará vomitando constantemente"

"Dependerá. Comerás extraño por un tiempo" Replico Ann moviendo la cabeza.

"No me mientas" dijo Sakuno no creyendo a su amiga.

"Ya lo veras" repuso Ann sonriendo.

**End of Flashback**

Todo lo que Ryoma sabia era que cuando llegara a casa se iba a bañar por una hora con el jabón que encontró Sakuno que no la hacia vomitar. Luego botaría todas las cosas y por fin estaría en la misma habitación con su esposa por más de cinco segundos. Ryoma solo rogaba que funcionara. Si no el realmente tomaría su raqueta y se la tiraría a alguien, y como no podía ser Ann, Momo tendría que recibirla. En todo caso Momo necesitaba una paliza por parecer una pareja con su esposa

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE LLAMA "_SUSHI, SUSHI POR TODOS LADOS"_**


	3. Sushi, sushi por todos lados

**ESTA ES UNA TRADUCCION. SU NOMBRE ORIGINAL ES "_Halfway Down the Block" _ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR QUE CUANDO YO LA LEI ME MATE DE LA RISA.**

**AQUIE VA**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A MEDIO CAMINO. Capitulo III "_SUSHI, SUSHI POR TODOS LADOS"_**

Momo podía decir que Ryoma no estaba llevando muy bien el embarazo de Sakuno. Ann le había asegurado de que Ryoma estaba sintiéndose frustrado al haberlo enviado a la sala de emergencia luego de un juego particularmente duro, en el cual Momo fue golpeado por siete pelotas de tennis y la raqueta de Ryoma… dos veces. Pero ahora Ryoma podía al menos estar con Sakuno sin que fuera corriendo al baño. Parecía estar de mejor humor después de eso. A lo mejor ese era el problema, como no podía estar cerca de su esposa… eso significaba…

"Hey, Fuji. Recuerdas cuando Sakuno se enfermaba estando cerca de Ryoma.?" Momo le susurro al hombre alto.

"Sí," replica Fuji con su típica sonrisa adornando sus rasgos.

"Si no podía estar cerca suyo eso significa que no estaba recibiendo nada, de nada" le susurro de nuevo con una mueca de burla.

"Esa suposición estaría de acuerdo con mis datos" una voz a su lado entro a la conversación "Pero hay un 100 de que solo estaba enojado por no estar a su lado. Desde que se conocen siempre han estado cerca. Bueno, aparte de cuando Echizen fue a América, pero mis datos anuncian que ella fue la primera persona que vio cuando regreso" Inui paso a otra pagina de su libreta y dirigió su mirada a la pareja sentada al lado mas alejado de la canasta de Picnic.

Desde la secundaria los regulares, Sakuno y por alguna razón Ann, se reúnen una vez al mes para realizar un picnic. Era una forma de mantenerse en contacto, aunque no la necesitaran ya que pasaban casi todas las noches jugando tennis entre ellos mismos.

Inui comenzó a escribir nuevamente mientras Ann y Sakuno comenzaban una conversación "Has estado comiendo algo extraño últimamente Sakuno?"

Sakuno sonrió ligeramente al mirar a su amiga. Normalmente Ann estaría sentada al lado de su prometido, pero viendo que su esposo le causo una concusión, Momo estaba sentado lo mas alejado de Ryoma que podía. "No. Nada extraño"

"Anoche comió una pizza de pescado con mayonesa" respondió Ryoma mirando a Ann.

"Eww!" Vino un gesto de disgusto del otro lado de la manta. Eiji cubrió su rostro dramáticamente al hablar "Mayonesa y palomitas de pescado en una pizza!"

Sakuno volvió su atención a él, "Es buena, y no es extraño, estaba en el menú"

"Eso no lo excusa" murmuro el pelirrojo haciendo que Oishi lo mirara enojado "Tengo hambre, donde esta Kawamura?"

"Yo también tengo hambre" Sakuno sonrió felizmente.

"Hola a todos!" traje un montón de sushi. Espero que todos tengan hambre!" Saludo Kawamura mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el resto del grupo. "Siento haber llegado tarde, pero uno de los cocineros decidió tomarse 15 minutos mas de receso. Pero llego después de eso"

"Eres demasiado amable, deberías haberlo reprimido" dijo Tezuka mientras se sentaba al lado de Ryoma.

"Bueno, no es para tanto. Además ya estoy aquí. Aprovechen y coman!" dijo Kawamura mientras abría los contenedores del sushi y los ponía en la manta.

Sakuno miraba mientras abria cada contenedor y el olor rodeaba el aire. Solo bastaron unos segundos para que se levantara corriendo al baño.

"Qué paso? Mi sushi huele mal. Crei que el sushi de carne era el favorite de Sakuno?" Kawamura miro sus manos timidamente.

"No es tu culpa. Solo esta sensible a ciertas comidas. Viene con estar embarazada" replica Ann mientras con uno de sus palillos comenzaba a comer "A lo mejor alguien debería cambiar con ella. Podría comer otra cosa"

Sakuno volvió y dirigió su atención a Kawamura "Lo siento. No se que me vino. Siento que hayas pasado por todo esto, pero no creo que pueda comer" apunto al sushi mientras se sentaba atrás de Fuji.

Fuji miro sonriente a la mujer detrás suyo y en un movimiento tomo sus palillos y le metió una pieza de sushi en la boca "Deberías compartir conmigo. No podemos permitir que tu bebé pase hambre"

Todos los miraban con shock y horror. La apariencia calmada de Ryoma se quebrajo "No puedes darle sushi de wasabi!!"

Sakuno masticaba con una expresión de meditación. Kawamura parecía como si se fuera a desmayar e Inui había dejado de escribir. Sakuno sonrió abiertamente, "Es maravilloso, pero necesito algo de beber. ¿Estas seguro que podemos compartir?"

"Por supuesto que puedes" sonrió Fuji mientras se movía para darle mas espacio.

Sakuno sonrió al hombre a su lado mientras veía de reojo que Ryoma los miraba enojado. Se acerco un poco y tomo el refresco de Fuji.

"Espera-"

"No"

Cada una de esas palabras vinieron del otro lado de la manta. Su esposo se tiro hacia adelante para quitarle el refresco solo para botar la comida de Kaidoh, al mismo Kaidoh no le importaba, sólo mirando con incredulidad como Sakuno tomaba un sorbo del vaso.

Ella sonrió "Es delicioso, ¿Qué es?"

"Mi creación mas nueva. Todavía no la nombro, Fuji la estaba probando para mi" Inui le sonrió al resto del grupo.

Sakuno se volvió a Fuji "Puedo tomarme el resto?"

Los ojos de Fuji se abrieron completamente mientras miraba a la mujer a su lado "de acuerdo, pero ni siquiera a mi me gusto."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Proximo capitulo "_Ella esta loca"_**


	4. Ella esta loca

**ESTA ES UNA TRADUCCION. SU NOMBRE ORIGINAL ES "_Halfway Down the Block" _ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR QUE CUANDO YO LA LEI ME MATE DE LA RISA.**

**AQUI VA**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A MEDIO CAMINO. Capitulo IV "_Ella esta loca"_**

Ryoma no pensaba que pudiese aguantar más la falta de sueño. De acuerdo, ahora ya podía dormir con Sakuno, pero simplemente él no podía dormir. Lo que comenzó la semana pasada.

_**Flashback**_

Ryoma estaba durmiendo pacificamente. Tenía un duro partido de tennis para el cual prepararse para el torneo en dos semanas más. Por eso estaba durmiendo pacíficamente.

_Golpe._

Se movió un poco al sentir vagamente por su sueño que algo lo tocaba.

_Golpe._

Esta vez se acercaba más hacia la conciencia al sentir nuevamente el toqueteo.

_Golpe._

Esta vez murmuro ligeramente mientras le pegaba al objeto que lo estaba despertando de su sueño. Necesitaba levantarse a las cuatro a.m. no tenia tiempo para este mal funcionamiento en su cama.

_Golpe..._ "Ryoma. Se que estas despierto."

Se volteo para mirar a su esposa. Ya estaba despierto y sabia que no era su cama la que estaba en mal funcionamiento… era su esposa. "Qué?"

"Tengo hambre." Dijo ella mientras ofendida ponia una mano en su pecho.

"Esta bien. Ve a buscarte algo" se corrió lo mas lejos que pudo, para demostrarle que ya había terminado de escuchar.

"Ese es el problema" su suave voz corto claramente el silencio

"Qué?" el sabia que estaba cansado, pero no creía que lo estuviera tanto, "Cuál es el problema?"

La joven gruño ligeramente mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros y dibujaba pequeños círculos con sus dedos, "Tengo demasiada hambre como para moverme."

Se volvió a su esposa, "No puedes tener tanta hambre. Me has estado golpeando y poniendo tus manos sobre mí. Debes tener suficiente energía como para moverte. Yo tengo tennis" miro el reloj detrás de ella "en una hora. Necesito dormir"

Saco sus manos con rudeza mientras se sentaba "Esta bien" lo miro brevemente para luego poner sus piernas en el borde de la cama "Fuji me hubiese conseguido la comida"

Eso era más que suficiente para ponerlo en marcha. Últimamente Sakuno había repasado lo grandioso que era Fuji que constantemente la sacaba a almorzar y experimentaban en la cocina. Y Ryoma no podía olvidar como Momo había manejado un nuevo viaje a la sala de emergencias. Después del picnic de la semana pasada se había acercado a él y le había dicho algo que realmente lo había enfadado… mucho mas que los hábitos alimenticios de su esposa. Había apuntado que Fuji y Sakuno habían compartido dos besos indirectos. Por eso Ryoma accidentalmente lo había tropezado a la canasta de las pelotas. No era su culpa que Momo hubiese caído tres veces sobre ellas. Pero cuando su esposa se entero estaba furiosa. Y luego se entero de lo que había dicho Momo y no lo dejaba vivir, "No, recuéstate yo lo haré"

"No, ya estoy levantada" alzo una ceja a su marido y se empujo aun mas al borde de la cama.

El agarro su brazo y la volvió a acostar mientras el se sentaba, "Ahora ya no lo estas. ¡Qué quieres?"

Se rió con gracia. Oh ella sabia como obtener lo que quería, y lo estaba matando "Quiero lechuga con mayonesa y mostaza encima. Oh, podrías poner unos pepinillos también"

El rostro sin emociones de Ryoma se volvió con una expresión de disgusto.

La escucho sobar y volvió su mirada a su rostro "¿Crees que soy rara, cierto?" eso es lo que quiero. ¿Me odias cierto?"

Ryoma no sabia que le había pasado a su esposa, pero claramente no le gustaba. Pensando que el la odiaba la podía llevar a encontrar confort en los brazos de otro hombre, o pero Fuji. "No te odio, y voy a ir a buscártelo ya" Sólo rogaba que pudiese preparar la comida sin vomitar.

_**End of Flashback**_

Pero ahora era aun peor, ella yo no lo despertaba a mitad de la noche para conseguirle comida, bueno a veces si. Pero lo más perturbador era su ganancia de energía. Ahora mismo, dos horas antes de que tuviese que levantarse para jugar en su torneo, ella estaba muy despierta en el living. Seriamente lo estaba matando; Sakuno solo había dormido cinco horas en los últimos tres dias.

_Ding Dong_

Escucho como su esposa iba corriedo a la puerta. Escucho un gruñido y un gritito de gusto emitido por su esposa. Ryoma tenia la idea que era alguien del viejo equipo. Ann había estado hablando con ella sobre su sobre energía y le había sugerido que hiciera algunos ejercicios para trabajar el exceso. Si funcionaba Ryoma dejaría a su prometido tranquilo por el resto del embarazo. Eso era _si_ funcionaba.

La luz s encendió por lo que el gruño. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con el rostro de su esposa. "¡Kaidoh y yo iremos a correr! ¿No es excitante? Se que todavía esta oscuro, pero me siento bien. ¡A lo mejor esto me ayudara a pasar las noches!" Su boca se estaba moviendo tan rápido mientras saltaba que a Ryoma le recordaba de Eiji.

"Esta bien" se volteo y cubrió sus ojos con sus brazos, lo que sea para sacarla del departamento y que el pudiera dormir.

Rápidamente salio por la puerta mientras Ryoma continuaba acostado en silencio. Sólo unos segundos después la alarma resonó por la habitación y el gruño, "Maldita alarma" y la golpeo fuerte mientras veía la hora. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Sakuno había salido. Ryoma solo esperaba que estuviese afuera por una hora, si es que, Sakuno no tenía grandes reservas de estamina. Ni siquiera podía durar un juego entero con él. Se puso las pantuflas y se dirigió al living, tratando lo mejor para calmar ese sentimiento que se estaba construyendo en su estomago.

Y si había pasado algo?

Se suponía que las mujeres embarazadas debían correr?

Las preguntas asaltaron su mente mientras hacia su camino al teléfono, justo en ese instante escucho como la puerta se abría. Se echo para tras y miro por la puerta viendo algo que jamás había esperado. Ahí estaba su esposa parada en gloria y majestad con un rastro de sudor bajando por su cuello arrastrando a Kaidoh tras de ella.

"Creí que me habías dicho que corrías tres veces al día, todos los días. ¿Cómo no me pudiste seguir el ritmo? Oh, no importa comenzaremos a correr juntos todas las mañanas y antes de que lo notes tendrás tu estamina de vuelta"

Ryoma hizo una mueca de burla al hombre que estaba tras su esposa, viendo como si apenas estuviese en pie pero aun así capaz de mirar feo a se esposa. Pero Ryoma estaba algo confuso, el sabia que Kaidoh tenia una singular reserva de estamina o eso era hasta ese momento.

"¡Oh! Ryoma ¿estas despierto? Les preparare el desayuno. ¿Japones tradicional? ¡Genial! Dame cinco minutos" y con eso corrió a la cocina.

Ambos la miraron con sorpresa. Kaidoh rompió el silencio y dijo "Corrió sin para por las dos horas y ahora va a preparar desayuno. Yo ni siquiera creo que pueda seguir parado. Prefiero beber en juego de Inui que pasar por esto nuevamente. Ella esta loca"

Ryoma lo miro mientras movía su cabeza ligeramente "Lo sé"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**QUEDAN TRES CAPICULOS Y EL PROXIMO SE TITULA _"Cambios de humor impredecibles"_**

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	5. Cambios de humor impredecibles

**ESTA ES UNA TRADUCCION. SU NOMBRE ORIGINAL ES "_Halfway Down the Block" _ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR QUE CUANDO YO LA LEI ME MATE DE LA RISA.**

**AQUI VA**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A MEDIO CAMINO. Capitulo V "_Cambios de humor impredecibles"_**

Sakuno se paseaba por el cuarto mientras miraba el reloj. Ryoma debería haber llegado, pero no lo había hecho. Dos minutos atrás Sakuno estaba planeando un velada especial entre los dos, pero eso fue antes de que él decidiera llegar mas tarde de lo usual. Su torneo había terminado hace varias horas atrás y le había dado suficiente tiempo como para que ya hubiese llegado. Ahora estaba furiosa. Sintiendo algo jamás antes sentido, un creciente odio por su denso marido, haciendo que todas las cosas que alguna vez hizo mal le vinieran a la mente. La estaba volviendo loca.

Salto ligeramente al sentir una llave en la cerradura de la puerta, solo podia ser su esposo. Así que hizo lo único que se le podía ocurrir en ese momento. Se hecho un poco para adelante y tan pronto como oyó la voz de su marido agarro el vaso que estaba en la mesa y se lo tiro por la cabeza. Por suerte, Ryoma estaba acostumbrado a esquivar las pelotas que iban a su cabeza. La única cosa que lo salvo eran sus habilidades para el tennis, aunque esas también lo estaban condenando.

"Que demo" alzo su vista desde su posición en el suelo.

Sakuno camino hacia la puerta mirando a su esposo.

"Todos mis datos jamás pudieron haber predecido eso" la estática voz de Inui resonó por el pasillo.

Los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a los regulares en su puerta "Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Nos encontramos con Ryoma después del juego, y decidimos que traeríamos comida para poder celebrar y que tu no tuvieras que cocinar" dijo Fuji sonriendo como siempre.

Aguanto la respiración a lo que las lágrimas venían a sus ojos. "¡Muchas gracias a todos!" corrió hacia delante y abrazo a Fuji para el desagrado de Ryoma. Y luego procedió a abrazar a todo el equipo. En segundos Sakuno estaba en el piso al lado de su esposo, abrazándolo y llorando remarcando lo maravilloso que era.

La levanto junto con él y apuntando a los vidrios en el piso pregunto " De que se trato eso?"

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror mientras miraba los restos del vaso. "Oh, lo siento tanto. No se que me vino. Solo estaba enojada contigo. Lo siento mucho. ¡No me dejes!"

"¿Por qué lo haría?" la pregunta resonó, pero fue mas un estamento a lo que Ryoma miro al prodigio del tennis que le sonreía a su esposa "Aun si me hubieras golpeado no te dejaría" se inclino a besar a su esposa en la mejilla a lo que Kaidoh aclaro su garganta, deteniendo el despliegue publico de afecto.

"Comamos!" grito Momo mientras caminaba hacia el living con las bolsas de comida.

"Sí comamos" dijo Sakuno siguiendo al hombre dentro de su casa.

De acomodaron rápidamente en el piso. El silencio reinaba mientras comían, eso fue hasta que Eiji abrió la boca.

"Fuji, puedes pasarme la ultima pieza de sushi que esta al otro lado de Sakuno"

Parecía que el silencio tomaba parte de la reunión. Inui comenzó a murmurar datos por lo bajo "Hay 97 de posibilidad de que Sakuno comience a llorar y 120 de que Ryoma le pegara a Eiji"

"120?" pregunto Oishi mirando al hombre que había sacado una libreta y un lápiz de lo que parecía aire.

"Sí, 100 que lo golpeara y un 20 de que lo hará de nuevo cuando termine." Replico Inui quietamente.

"Oh." Oishi miro a su compañero de dobles. Esto no era bueno, para nada bueno.

Pero antes de que Ryoma pudiera levantarse algo sorprendente sucedió. Sakuno se levanto y comenzó a pegarle a Eiji con la almohada. Todos miraban en shock mientras le pegaba repetidamente. De hecho fue Momo quien la alejo del pelirrojo mientras ella lo comenzaba a ahorcar.

"Bueno…" comenzó Inui mirando la escena. "No estaba esperando que eso fura el 3 restante, pero mis datos nunca me fallan"

Kaidoh miro a su antiguo sempai sin creerlo. Los datos de Inui nunca le fallaban por su torcida lógica. Sakuno era impredecible, eso era certero.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**QUEDAN DOS CAPITULOS Y EL PROXIMO SE TITULA _"Casas, osos y hombres"_**

**Gracias por los review, me alegro de que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Si tienen alguna sugerencia para mi próxima traducción no duden en dejarla.**

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	6. Casas, osos y hombres

**ESTA ES UNA TRADUCCION. SU NOMBRE ORIGINAL ES "_Halfway Down the Block" _ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR QUE CUANDO YO LA LEI ME MATE DE LA RISA.**

**AQUI VA**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A MEDIO CAMINO. Capitulo V "_Casas, osos y hombres"_**

Había tantas cosas que Ryoma podía hacer. Al momento Sakuno lo estaba volviendo loco. Ann había dicho algo acerca de la necesidad, tenia que tener todo listo para la llegada del bebé, pero esto era ridículo. Todavía le quedaban dos meses más y ya estaba colapsado.

El mes pasado compraron la casa y habían comenzado a comprar los muebles para la habitación del bebé cuando Ryoma recibió la sorpresa más grande de su vida. Descubrió que su esposa había optado por no conocer el sexo del bebé antes del nacimiento. Así que ahora estaba atascado sin conocer el sexo de su hijo. Afortunadamente a él le toco pintar el cuarto azul con pequeñas nubes blancas. Afortunadamente porque no tenía que acompañarla a comprar cosas para el bebé y no estaba cerca para inhalar la pintura que podía ser peligrosa para ella o el niño.

Era suertudo porque Oishi y Eiji decidieron llevarla a la tienda para comprar la cuna y algo de ropa. Eiji era la persona perfecta para ir con ella mientras que Oishi era mas una póliza de seguro. Ryoma no quería quebrar sólo por que Sakuno y Eiji se excitaran mucho. Bueno, al menos Eiji era mejor que Ann y Tomota. Esas dos eran terribles, todavía podía repasar el baby shower en su mente.

**Flashback**

Nunca antes en su vida había visto tantas mujeres, y estaba seguro de que Sakuno no conocía ni a la mitad, pero ahí estaban. Sentadas en su living, la mayoría ebrias, como habían metido cincuenta mujeres en su pequeño departamento él no estaba seguro. Y peor eran los presentes que se caían de la cocina y otros cuartos. Pero lo que realmente lo hacia estar furioso era el hecho de que en medio de **_su_** living y en frente de **_su_** esposa había un stripper.

"**Afuera!!" **grito mientras movía la mano señalando a todas las mujeres y apuntaba directamente al hombre medio desnudo frente a su sonrojada esposa.

El cuarto se volvió un lugar de mujeres frenéticas que corrían del salón, él stripper entre ellos. Ryoma camino al grupo de mujeres y tiro dos de ellas que cayeron de trasero. "Qué creían que estaban haciendo?" su voz sonaba calmada por un momento y se alegraba que no desmotara lo que sentía.

"Bueno, fue idea de Ann, y o estuve de acuerdo. Deberíamos divertirnos en el baby shower, es decir, ¿cuál es el problema? Los hombres pueden ir a los clubes cuando quieren. Así que basado en el movimiento feminista deberíamos ser capa—"

Ryoma levanto la mano mirando significativamente a las dos mujeres "**_YO _**no voy a clubes de strippers, así que tu lógica falla. Y si yo no voy no quiero ver a mi mujer mirando algún hombre. Hay solo un hombre al que ella debe mirar."

"Fuji?" La voz de Ann llego llena de risitas tontas que se apagaron rápidamente cuando Ryoma se volteo a mirarla. En ese momento estaba positivamente segura que no viviría para ver su día de bodas.

"Afuera. Ahora" Las dos mujeres no dudaron.

**End of Flashback**

Bueno, ahora Sakuno no podía meterse en esa clase de problemas. Estaba con dos hombres adultos, y eran uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Podía confiar en que no la llevarían a un lugar donde hubiera hombres medios desnudos.

**Con Sakuno, Eiji, y Oishi**

"Es un poco extraño que hubiera un hombre medio desnudo bailando el el medio del mall" comento Oishi mientras entraban a la tienda de bebé.

"Bueno, las mujeres parecían disfrutarlo" dijo Eiji mientras hacia un gesto con sus hombros hacia la tienda.

"Oh! Mira Eiji! Es un gran osito! No creer que al bebé le encantaría?" Sakuno comenzó a 'saltar´ animadamente.

Eiji

Alzo la vista y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras se llenaban con lagrimas, "Es perfecto para comenzar la colección de ositos del chibi-Ochibi"

"No creo que sea sensato, es decir, ocuparía prácticamente casi todo el cuarto. ¿Dónde pondrías la cuna?"

Sakuno miro feo al hombre que hombre y se alzo de hombros.

"Puedes ponerlo en el salón!" grito Eiji.

"Perfecto! Entonces lo compraremos!" anuncio Sakuno mientras iba rápidamente al vendedor para que la ayudara.

"Bien" murmuro Oishi mientras miraba la lista que le dio Ryoma con las instrucciones de que no se salieran mucho. Bueno, en su defensa en la lista sí había un pequeño peluche de felpa. Y este oso era al menos uno de los mas pequeños que había.

Después de lo que parecía horas de compras tuvieron que llamar a Momo y a Tezuka para que trajeran sus autos y los ayudaran a llevar todas las cosas a la residencia Echizen. Y con todo el embrollo Oishi decidió que Tezuka iba a conducir con el oso, el gigante oso en su asiento de copiloto. Normalmente Oishi hubiese pensado el hacer algo como eso, pero ese oso no iba a ir en su auto. Sakuno ya estaba en el auto de Eiji, y Momo ya había recibido suficientes palizas de Ryoma, así que todos los compadecieron.

Ryoma había terminado de pintar cuando escucho cerrar las puertas de los autos frente a su casa. Camino a la puerta y casi se mato de la risa, si no tuviera tan buen control de sus emociones lo hubiese hecho a la vista de su estoico capitán sentado con un oso gigante a su lado.

Miro al resto de los autos. Preguntándose ligeramente porque la excursión había comenzado con dos autos vacíos y había terminado con cuatro a punto de reventar.

Sakuno se dirigió hacia él rápidamente dándole un beso en la mejilla, "Mira, terminamos todas las compras! Y mira al osito, ¿no crees que es perfecto?"

Ryoma sonrió con malicia mirando a su antiguo capitán, "De verdad que lo es" miro al resto del grupo "Qué tal ayudamos a guardarlo todo?"

Ryoma se tiro hacia atrás mientras escuchaba a Oishi relatando la historia a Momo, "Y no lo creerías. Había un hombre medio desnudo haciendo striptiss en el mall!" gruño ligeramente mientras ponía a Sakuno cerca de él. Bueno ahora sabia que ni siquiera podía confiar en sus amigos que mantuvieran a su esposa lejos de hombres medios desnudos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**El próximo capitulo es el ultimo y no creo que haya secuela. En todo caso se titula _"Tezuka el organizador." _ Y es 100 pura tortura para Tezuka y el nacimiento del primogénito de la pareja.**

**Gracias por los reviews, me alegro de que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Si tienen alguna sugerencia para mi próxima traducción no duden en dejarla.**

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	7. Tezuka el organizador

**ESTA ES UNA TRADUCCION. SU NOMBRE ORIGINAL ES "_Halfway Down the Block" _ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR QUE CUANDO YO LA LEI ME MATE DE LA RISA.**

**AQUI VA**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A MEDIO CAMINO. Capitulo VII "_Tezuka el organizador"_**

Sakuno suspiro exasperada. Las cintas de video en inglés que Ryoma le había conseguido eran lo más aburrido que jamás había visto. ¿Por qué no pudo conseguirle películas o alguna serie de TV en video? Diablos, en ese momento ella había puesto las reglas a los juegos de televisión que no entendía.

Miro a Tezuka, "Pue-"

El hombre ni siquiera levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo en la cocina, "No. Echizen quiere que aprendas inglés"

Sakuno hizo una careta mientras se volvía, "No podría haberme conseguido algo mas interesante para aprender, como una película?"

"Obviamente sabe que no le hubieras puesto atención" respondió Tezuka esta vez mirando a la joven mujer. En la última hora había tratado de todo para salir de esto. Hizo varios viajes a la cocina, el baño, y hasta su cuarto, quejándose de que su ropa no le quedaba bien. Probablemente había visto cinco minutos de la última hora.

"Estoy viendo **_El bebé inteligente_**, por el amor de Dios!" levanto sus brazo y los cruzo mientras decía eso. Aquí estaba ella, viendo ese endemoniado programa porque su marido creía que debía aprender inglés para que su hijo fuera bilingüe como él. Ella había tomado clases de inglés en la escuela, no era su culpa que solo pudiera recordar nada mas que las pocas palabras que Ryoma decía de vez en cuando. Esto era lo más entupido que le había pasado… borra eso… la segunda.

"Díselo cuando llegue del torneo esta noche" dijo Tezuka mirando a la mujer que repentinamente se había puesto rígida "Qu-"

"Tezuka… creo que estoy teniendo el bebé" dijo quietamente antes de agarrar nuevamente el sillón.

"No lo estas-"

"**Mierda!"** su voz resonó en el cuarto mientras se recostaba ligeramente para estar en una posición mas cómoda

Los ojos de Tezuka se abrieron desmesuradamente ante el sonido. La pequeña niña tímida frente a él si maldijo; por supuesto a hora era una joven mujer. Se levanto lentamente y camino al lado de Sakuno. "Se te rompio la fuente?" Oh Dios, como que nunca mas quería repetir esas palabras.

"No…er-sí" dijo Sakuno luego de un momento de duda.

La mente de Tezuka trabajaba a mil, pero Sakuno no veía hacer nada al hombre que estaba frente a ella, ¿No iba a hacer nada?

En un segundo su celular estaba fuera. En un momento como este solo podías llamar al hombre que conoce todas las respuestas, "Inui? Sakuno esta teniendo el bebé… sí… no… tener qué? Sakuno dónde esta tu bolso para el hospital? Oh, esta bien, ya estoy yendo."

Cerró el teléfono antes de que Sakuno pudiera replicar y camino directo a las escaleras, asumió que iba a buscar la bolsa de hospital. Inui sabría eso, como lo sabia, ella no estaba segura, pero estaba positivamente segura que lo sabia. Sakuno esperaba que Tezuka mantuviera su frío exterior en medio de esto, pero lo que no espero fue el hecho de que bajara la escalera y siguiera caminando a la puerta después de obtener la bolsa. Luego escucho el auto al encender y sus ojos se abrieron al escucharlo salir de la calle. Apretó los dientes por el dolor y espero, al escuchara un auto detenerse suspiro aliviada.

La puerta se abrió y una voz llego a sus oídos, "Había 97 de posibilidad de que te dejaría en su estado, y un 100 de que no cerraría la puerta" los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron al ver a Inui frente a ella, "Vamos al hospital, hay una-"

"Callate y ayúdame a pararme" fue la respuesta de Sakuno.

Lo escucho murmurar algo de que había un 110 de posibilidad de que hiciera eso. La ayudo sentarse en el auto cerro la puerta. Luego conducieron al hospital.

"No te preocupes Sakuno, ya llame a todos" Sakuno no dudaba eso, él era conocido por se un tanto chismoso.

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en el hospital con todas las caras familiares alrededor de ella y un culpable Tezuka a su lado. Oh lo haría pagar por dejarla atrás. Todo el camino al hospital Inui lo hizo murmurando estadísticas y la estaba volviendo loca.

Busco por los rostros familiares el de su esposo mientras la enfermera le pregunto que a quien quería en la sala de partos, "Él no esta aquí"

"Bueno puedes tener a tu esposo cuando llegue. Quieres a alguien mas por el momento?" pregunto la enfermera mirando al gran grupo de hombres ahí reunidos… que tipo de mujer era esta? Y por que estaba todos estos tipos al parecer duros aquí… bueno es pelirrojo con la bandita no lo parecía tanto.

Sakuno sonrió a través del dolor mientras señalaba a Tezuka.

"No-" comenzó mientras el resto del equipo lo miraba.

**La sala de espera**

El resto del equipo estaba reunido en la sala de espera. Los gritos podían ser oídos hasta ese lugar… y no eran de Sakuno. Eiji había comenzado a reír cuando Tezuka había gritado "Qué demonios es _eso?_"

Ann llego corriendo a la sala con una sonrisa en su rostro, "Dijeron que Sakuno ya tuvo al bebé!"

Tezuka llego unos segundos después con una cara de incredulidad y su mascara normal ya no estaba mientras el shock llenaba su rostro. "Jamás quiero tener hijos… jamás"

"Qué fue?" pregunto el siempre feliz Eiji.

"Un-"

"Dónde esta Echizen?" pregunto Momo mirando alrededor, que justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el padre no estaba en el nacimiento de su hijo.

"Sí, ya debería haber llegado" Dijo Fuji mirando su reloj, "Tu lo llamaste, ¿cierto Inui?

Todos los ojos se posaron en el silencioso hombre de los datos.

Segundos después se escucharon gritos por el pasillo y Ann fue a ver que era lo que pasaba. Se rio ligeramente "Oi, Echizen. Ven aca. Te perdiste el nacimiento de tu hijo" se rió aun mas al ver como corría hacia el cuarto.

"Por qué nadie me aviso? Hubiera dejado el juego en el momento! Tuve que llegar a casa y enterarme al ver que su bolso no estaba en nuestra habitación! Qué paso? Dónde esta?"

All eyes fell on the silent data man.

"Dos cuartos a la izquierda. Veela tu mismo" dijo Tezuka y Ryoma apenas termino que hablara para salir corriendo.

"Y qué fue?" siseo Kaidoh

No tuvieron que esperar a Tezuka para que respondiera ya que Ryoma fue el que lo hizo… gritando. **"Gemelos?"**

Oishi se rasco la cabeza, "Eso no hubiese salido en las pruebas?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Este es el final de la historia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Según la autora no hay secuela y el sexo de los bebés queda para su imaginación.**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, **

_**Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
